


Supernatural Fanboys

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, supernatural fans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It's the season premeir of Supernatural, Yoochun and Junsu's favorite TV show. But what happens after the show is a bit more interesting.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural Fanboys

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Dude, come on!” Junsu shouted from the dressing. “It’s starting.”

“I know, I know. Sheesh.” Yoochun ran in from the small bathroom and almost fell on the floor when he slid into the chair next to Junsu.

“You missed the opening,” Junsu said. “Some Supernatural fan you are.”

“I’m a bigger fan than you are.”

“Are not!”

“Am, too!” And what followed was a quick pop quiz about their favorite TV show and then Junsu squealed and said, “Shut up, it’s on.”

The two boys sat and watched the season premier of the greatest show ever on television, turning and laughing at each other at some snide comment Dean made.

They wanted to be home for this, but they were right in the middle of interviews and the managers said they could stay to watch as long as they weren’t late for the next photoshoot.

“So, I was online the other day,” Yoochun said, during a commercial, “looking for news on the premier and I came across this Dean/Cas fanfic website.”

“Oh my god! Did you read any?”

“Yeah.”

“What were they like?”

“Same as DBSK fanfics.”

“Dean totally tops,” Junsu said.

“What? No he doesn’t. In all the ones I read, Cas was topping.”

Junsu looked over at him. “You read more than one?”

Yoochun blushed. “Well, they were … well-written. Yeah. But dude. Dean is totally a bottom.”

Junsu scoffed. “That’s like saying I am total bottom.”

“Well, our couple name is YooSu for a reason,” Yoochun said with a smile.

He expected Junsu to laugh, but instead he got a very steady look. “You think I’d bottom?”

It was Yoochun’s turn to scoff. “With that ass, please. You’re begging to be fucked.”

Junsu shifted and looked at his own ass, and then turned a feral look on Yoochun. “What? You think your ass isn’t fuckable? Because I think your ass is fuckable.”

Yoochun smirked. “Um, what?”

Junsu moved, crawling over so he had his hands on the arms of Yoochun’s chair. “Your ass. Is. Fuckable. Should I talk slower? I. Want. To. Fuck. Your. Ass.”

Yoochun swallowed, and glanced away from the desire in Junsu’s eyes. “The, um … the show is on.”

Junsu smiled and then said, “Well, you have until the end of the program to decide if you’re going to make this easy or difficult.”

And he sat back down.

Yoochun had no idea what the rest of the show was about.

As soon as the closing credits rolled and scenes from the next episode were showing, Junsu turned to Yoochun. “Well?”

Yoochun tried to laugh. “Come on, Su, you’re not serious.”

“Oh, yes, I am.” And he was leaning over him again, trapping Yoochun in his chair. “Do you want this to be romantic, or do you want me to fuck you?”

Yoochun shoved him away.

“Just a fuck then.”

And before Yoochun knew what was happening, he was on his knees on the floor, facing the chair and Junsu was undoing his jeans.

“Su, are you—fuck—“ Yoochun shouted when Junsu shoved his hand in Yoochun’s pants and grabbed his cock. He was hard almost instantly.

“Don’t, Su, god, this is—“

“The lady doth protest too much.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Don’t speak in English,” he said and then winced when Junsu tugged on him. His ass was bared to the cool air and then Junsu’s warm hand rubbed over his skin.

“See, what’s wrong with your ass? Perfectly fuckable. I don’t have any lube, so this is going to hurt, but something tells me you like a bit of pain.”

Yoochun whimpered, “Su, don’t … fuck.”

Junsu spread Yoochun’s ass cheeks and licked him, balls to tailbone. Yoochun cried out, his head falling into his arms on the chair. Unconsciously, his ass lifted, giving Junsu better access. Yoochun whimpered again as Junsu continued to lick him, probing his hole with his tongue, spearing him. He could feel the spit running down his inner thighs.

When one of Junsu’s fingers penetrated him, Yoochun cried out, upper body lifting off the chair.

“Sh, baby,” Junsu said rubbing his other hand on Yoochun’s lower back. “Relax.”

“More, more, Su, please. It feels good.”

Junsu smirked against one cheek and bit and licked and fucked Yoochun with his fingers, two and then three. As anxious as he was to shove his cock into Yoochun, he didn’t want to hurt him if he could help it.

“You ready for me, baby?”

Yoochun was gasping. Somehow his hand had found his own cock and he was stroking slowly, his face pressed against the metal seat of the chair. “If I say no, you’re going to fuck me anyway, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Yoochun’s eyes shut. “Then just fucking do it already.”

Junsu slapped Yoochun’s ass with a laugh. He covered his hand in spit and then coated his cock. He held the tip up to Yoochun’s hole and pushed.

Yoochun practically screamed, and Junsu pulled out, added more spit and then pushed back in, a bit further.

“Fuck, Su, god damn, it that hurts.”

“I know, baby. Hang on.”

“No, fuck you. Damn it.”

Junsu thrust into him and Yoochun did scream, his body clenching around Junsu’s cock tightly. His knuckles were white where he gripped the back of the chair.

“God, fuck, you’re so … fuck, tight,” Junsu gasped and pumped in and out of Yoochun, while he moaned and squirmed underneath him.

“Fuck … you,” Yoochun said.

Junsu held Yoochun’s cheeks apart and watched as he slid in and out of Yoochun’s body. God, it was hot.

“I hate you, you … fucking … god, fuck,” Yoochun said and thrust back on Junsu’s cock. “I …”

Junsu reached around Yoochun’s hip and stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. Yoochun stopped making coherent sense. Junsu felt his orgasm coming and slowed down his thrusts, but sped up his hand on Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun whimpered and pushed up, hands flat on the chair. The movement caused Junsu to ram even deeper inside him and pulled a scream from both of them. After that, Junsu wasn’t surprised that he was able to slip more easily into Yoochun’s body.

And then Yoochun surprised him even more, pushing back and down so Junsu was sitting and Yoochun used the chair for support as he rode Junsu’s cock, his head back, mouth open in a moan. Junsu concentrated on stroking Yoochun’s cock as fast as he could.

“Fuck, Su, fuck, you … fucker.” And Yoochun sped up, almost making Junsu slip out of him but slamming down on his cock at the last moment.

The angle changed again as Yoochun lifted his hips before each downward thrust and Junsu cried out. Pleasure coiled around both of them and then Junsu shuddered. Whimpering, as his orgasm was suddenly there. He tried to hold off, to wait until Yoochun came, but then Yoochun moaned, deep and painful, and Junsu came, filling Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun whimpered and Junsu tried to keep fisting his cock as Yoochun bounced up and down, finally, Yoochun batted his hand away and took over, doing it himself. All Junsu could do was support himself on his hands to keep from falling over.

God, it hurt. It hurt so badly, but Junsu was right. Pain was always a bit of a kink for Yoochun. He was shaking, his orgasm so close. He leaned forward, and moaned when Junsu’s cock hit him from yet another angle. It was enough to make him come though, and he gasped as he shot long strings of white onto the floor and the underside of the chair.

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered.

Junsu made an agreeing noise.

“If I’m bleeding, I am going to kill you,” Yoochun said.

Junsu pulled out a bit and winced at the streaks of red and white on his cock. “You’re not bleeding.”

“Liar. I hate you.”

“Yes, well, I told you that I could top your ass.”

“But isn’t the top supposed to outlast the bottom?” Yoochun asked.

“Next time, don’t be so hot and tight, and I will.”

“Next time?” Yoochun said, turning to look at him. “Next time, I’m going to show you how it’s done. See how your ass likes it.”

“You cannot do that to my ass.”

“Why the fuck not?” Yoochun said, twisting around so he could see the other properly.

Junsu smiled. “Because I think I’m adorable, and I’m too adorable to be fucked hard and rough.”

He leaned in close to Junsu’s face and barely pressed their lips together, “Then I guess I’m going to have to go the romantic route.”

“Do you even know what romantic means?”

“It means I’m going to fuck your ass.”

Junsu held back a laugh. “Well, you’re the walking encyclopedia of weirdness.”

“Fuck you because I can barely walk,” Yoochun said, and pushed himself up. He winced when Junsu slipped out of him. “And stop stealing Dean’s lines.”

He took an unsteady step to the bathroom, shivering when more than just come seeped from his ass. Junsu threw one of Yoochun’s arms around his shoulder to help him limp to the bathroom to clean up.

“I really hate you,” Yoochun said.

Junsu laughed. “Come on, we’re going to be late for the photo shoot.”


End file.
